During the course of their work, professional painters typically paint or otherwise finish doors, spindles, and cabinet doors, of the type commonly found in houses and other buildings, either installed in the frame or leaning against the wall or other structure. Finishing a door in the vertical position, especially when using an airless or other type paint sprayer, can result in runs or sags in the finish due to gravity, overspraying onto adjacent surfaces, and an improper viewing angle for the painter.
Furthermore, because a typical construction site can range from very cluttered and dirty to well-maintained, but is rarely pristine, a door resting on or near the floor may have dirt or debris from the floor blown onto it by the sprayer as the finish is applied. If the door being finished is leaning against another structure, the finish must be applied to first one side, allowed to dry, turned, and the finish applied to the other side, a very time consuming process.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by Wood U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,648, Ray U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,011, and Speed et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,204.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the current devices and techniques, and to provide a unique painter's portable jig, leg assembly, drying rack, a kit of components thereof, and other portable work stations.
The term “workpiece structure” as used herein means a workpiece itself, or workpieces themselves, or a structure for holding said workpiece or workpieces.